


Please?

by FruitLemonTea



Series: Just Some OC Stuff [4]
Category: Grounded Crew - Fandom, Original Work, TLAU
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy now? uwu, Hurt/Comfort, happiness, smh I wrote something nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitLemonTea/pseuds/FruitLemonTea
Summary: “Arla?” She asked, looking around.Nobody is there.
Relationships: Icarus/Arla
Series: Just Some OC Stuff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992979
Comments: 4





	Please?

Please.

Icarus felt the sun shining on her face, gently waking her up. She fluttered open her eyes and very suddenly sat up, panting and shaking. She just had a nightmare- about falling in love with someone else. About Arla watching her from afar. A dream filled with tears and despair. It was so real- it felt so, so real that it scared her.

“Arla?” She said, her voice shaking, quickly looking beside her.

Nobody was there.

“Arla? Dear?” She could feel her breath quicken, and her chest tightened. She got up and out of bed, leaning against the walls as her vision suddenly went black. Great. She knew it was a bad idea not to exercise during these times. Now her old habits caught up to her. “Arla, are you there-” her voice grew smaller as she panicked. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down, but failing.

What if it was all fake?

What if she’s still back there?

What if she never escaped?

Icarus slowly fell to the ground, leaning against the wall still, her face in her palms. “Please, no, don’t tell me..” she whispered. And she called for her lover again, this time louder than before. “...Arla-”

“Yeah?- oh my gOSH are you okay?!” And Arla came running from the kitchen in an apron.

Icarus stares at her for a few seconds. So it wasn’t fake, she thought, feeling herself relax. “Can you... come over here for a second,” she asked. “I can’t... I don’t feel the energy to walk.”

“Well, yeah, of course.” Arla bent down in front of Icarus, patting her. “What is it? Did you have a nightmare or some-” She couldn’t get the full sentence out before Icarus pulled her into a hug, and she could feel her shaking. She patted her back, trying to soothe her. “It’s okay now, I’m here, see?”

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right, I-” Icarus didn’t know what to say. She felt thankful that Arla was here. Thankful she’s not back there again. “...thank you.”

“C’mon, no need to thank me!” Arla smiled and helped her up, sitting on the bed with her. “I was cooking you something, so I woke up early.” She seemed apologetic- which is exactly what Icarus doesn’t want. “No- no, it’s... it’s fine, I’m just...” She didn’t know how to describe it. It was weird. It was a feeling of fear. Fear of abandonment or just... being disliked in general.

“Hey, look, it’s evil duck!” Arla suddenly said dramatically, taking away Icarus’ attention. “Huh?” She asked, looking at where Arla is pointing. Indeed there is evil duck, looking menacing. “Quack quack! I am the great evil duck! More evil than evil pandaaa!!” The duck shall exclaim, and attacked Icarus. “Rawrrrrr!!!”

“Pffft stoooop- Arla-” Icarus bursted our laughing, pushing away the duck plushie lightly as she fell to the bed, but the duck stuck on to her like glue. “Pleaaaase-”

“Alright, alright-” Arla put the duck plushie aside, laying down beside her. “It’s been a while since we did stuff like that though. Work stuff is crazy.”

“Yeah.” Icarus agreed.

Then they both fell silent again, embracing the peace of this moment.

Icarus turned around to face Arla, who closed her eyes, unaware of Icarus’ actions.

She leaned in for a kiss.

“Ack! Honey, nooo- that scared me!” Arla jumped a bit, but didn’t push her away. “I’m gonna make evil duck attack you again!”

“Please?” Icarus asked quietly, her voice soft.

The answer was muffled in their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Smh by popular (aka only one person) demand I wrote something fluffy and nice.  
> I’m not used to fluff so,,, have this hopefully not too awkward F L U F F


End file.
